


Slow

by Dominatrix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, it's so fluffy I'm gonna die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sunday morning, and they like to take it slow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow

There was no ringing of the alarm clock, not even a hint of light behind the tightly closed curtains, yet the person in his arms moved a little, but enough to keep John from gliding off into warm dizziness again.

“What is it, love?” he mumbled softly, pressing his face in the thick, dark mess that was Sherlock’s hair. The man below his hands was shifting slightly.

“You know I hate it when you call me like this.”

“I know” John replied lowly before stealing a soft kiss from Sherlock’s lips just because he could.

“But I also know that you’re best when you’re upset with me.” Sherlock didn’t answer, maybe he was a little too disorientated, or maybe he was just too busy to keep his hands wandering about John’s back until he pulled him close into a lazy, tender kiss.

“Why are you even awake yet? Just take it slow a little. It’s far too early to be awake” John said softly and kissed Sherlock’s bare collarbone. The detective shivered, but he didn’t dare to draw back from John’s caress, he desired it far too much to move away only an inch.

“Lestrade could write a message every second. He could need us for a case.”

“Sherlock…It’s Sunday. Nobody commits a crime on Sunday. That would be inhumane.”

He heard the vibrations of Sherlock’s low laughter against his own body, felt the warmth under the soft blankets and he definitely was not ready to let Sherlock leave this bed.

“I’m not sure whether that’s really a reason to stay in bed.” John lifted his glance and looked at Sherlock, one hand caressing the detective’s cheek. An almost evil smile showed up on his lips as he pulled up one eyebrow.

“I’m sure I can give you one.”

 

They didn’t leave the bed before the sun had almost set again.


End file.
